


True Loves, Dalliances, and Backscratchers: A Categorization of Phryne Fisher's Social Life

by Naithom



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Ask a question and I still answer like a graduate student, Character Study, Dating, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naithom/pseuds/Naithom
Summary: This is not a fan fic.It's a categorization/discussion of Phryne Fisher's intimate encounters through the series. When Debra Smith (Admin of the wonderful FB page, Miss Fisher's Secret Society and the 1920's) asked the assembled about their preferences concerning Phryne's boy toys, I found myself categorizing them.If I have missed anyone, let me know.Only discussing TV, haven't read the books yet.
Relationships: Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson, Phryne Fisher/Lin Chung, Phryne Fisher/Other(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 24





	True Loves, Dalliances, and Backscratchers: A Categorization of Phryne Fisher's Social Life

Recognizing that Jack Robinson as the One and only love of Phryne Fisher with common values, common goals, mutual respect, friendship, love, and passion that comes from real love, I would break down her known "boy toys" into categories:  
  
 **One and Only Love** (Common values, common goals, mutual respect, friendship, humor, love, and passion that comes from real love.)  
  
A. Jack Robinson - Note that this was the relationship that she had to work for and with. While she may have initially wanted a dalliance, the interpersonal connections built over time made it obvious that this relationship was too precious to risk on a dalliance.   
  
  
**Long term dalliances** (Not love but definite affection, respect, and heat.)  
  
A. Lin Chung - Lin was obviously the highest-ranking dalliance. Had Phryne not met Jack, I could easily see this being a long-term friend with benefits situation. And, it's made even better that she and Camelia get along well.  
  
B. Guido Lupanacci (Proof that older can definitely be hot.) - I saw Guido as bringing a level of maturity to the mix. He's another that could have been a pleasant friend with benefits situation.  
  
  
 **Short-term dalliance** (Affection, respect, less heat or flash in the pan, high heat but over quickly.)  
  
A. Sasha de Lisse - She appreciated his athletism and his passion to avenge his sister but, he didn't have the stamina he needed to keep up with her.  
  
B. Peter Smith - She appreciated his passion for politics but there was nothing there long term.  
  
C. Carlos Romaro - Carlos definitely seemed like a light friend with benefit.  
  
D. Warwick Hamilton - Once again, Phryne liked his looks and connected with him concerning losing a sibling, but there really wasn't anything else going for him.  
  
  
 **Thanks for the memories** (Past short or long term dalliance)  
  
A. Vic Freeman - A lovely man who you find yourself glad that Phryne reconnected with.   
  
B. Lyle Compton - A man who wasn't so lovely who you wish Phryne hadn't connected with.  
  
  
 **Scratching an itch** (May not even remember their name after they have left the building. Also known as backscratchers.)  
  
A. Tintagel Stone - The very definition of a pick-up.  
  
B. Erich Voght - A sweet encounter but grapes are not a foundation to build a relationship.  
  
C. Ben Sofowora - This is the name of the actor in Framed for Murder whose name we didn't get but whose nude body we saw plenty of. I wasn't thrilled overall with the handling (Pardon the pun.) of this backscratch but he does get the award for stamina.  
  
 **Close but no cigar** (Never got out of the starting gate.)  
  
A. Lindsay Thompson - Thankfully, this oar-man never even got a toe in the water.   
  
B. Simon Abrahams - Would have been a fine short-term as he was a sweet and decent man but not an awful lot of heat. One suspects she would have been "raising him in the way that he should go".  
  
C. Giogos the Greek (Could be placed in new category **Powder obviously wasted** ) - While it would have meant even more if she had left the bed with someone who was interested in full contact wrestling, it was amusing to see that Jack had totally ruined her radar when it came to any other man.


End file.
